


Incorrect quotes, G2/FNC edition!

by Blarghh



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nonsense, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarghh/pseuds/Blarghh
Summary: Just a small collection of incorrect quotes!First """"""work""""" in the whole fanfiction world so please be kind-Hope y'all like it!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Incorrect quotes, G2/FNC edition!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Silvia here-  
> Some of you might know me for my obnoxious presence in the Dreamserver, aka Can't seem to let you go's official discord...  
> ANYWAY  
> i decided to finally post some of the incorrects-  
> I'll eventually add some...one day...  
> Anyway, enjoy-

_________________

Perkz, holding a antique-looking bottle: is this whiskey or perfume?  
Jankos *grabs and chugs the whole bottle*  
Jankos: Perfume.

________________

[G2 hiking]

Mikyx: Guys... I think we lost Caps and Jankos.  
Perkz: This can't be good...  
Caps: *screaming in the background* WE FOUND SOME GOAT POOP AND MARCIN'S SHIRT IS ON FIRE!  
Perkz, on the verge of a stroke: HOW THE FU-

___________

Selfmade: *putting up "have you seen Nemesis? posters*  
Rekkles: NEMESIS IS MISSING?  
Selfmade, while wiping away one (1) single tear: No, i just think that everyone should see him , he's amazing  
________________

Tim: When you said you were "magical in bed" this isn't quite what I was expecting...

Oskar , holding up an eight of clubs: Is this your card?

Tim, softly: Holy shit.  
_______________

Caps: I'm gonna get a sugar daddy! I'm broke and i'm a man of dubious morals, so this is the right choice! :D  
Wunder: ...The most dubious thing you’ve ever done is eat dessert before dinner.  
____________

Bwipo: If you have 10 cookies and I ask for 5, how many will you have?  
Hylissang: 0  
Bwipo: what? It's basic maths it's not even that hard...  
Hylissang: I would give everything to you because I love you.  
Bwipo, teary eyed: ...shut up...  
____________

Wunder: When I first met you, I didn't like you.

Jankos: yeah, i know.

Wunder: But then you and I had some time together...

Jankos: Uh-huh?

Wunder: ...It did not get better.  
_______________

Hylissang: now, please explain to me how you two got into an accident

Nemesis: we were driving and suddently a deer ran out and Oskar didn't seem to be paying attention so I yelled "Oskar, deer!"

Hylissang: ...okay, but then what happened?

Nemesis: Oskar, tell him your response.

Selfmade ,sighing: yes dear?

__________

[In the court]

Judge: so, you're charged with...Breaking into a Pet store??

Nemesis: the cats were lonely, your honor.

_______

Perkz: Why is Caps crying?

Mikyx: He took a "which animal are you" Quiz.

Perkz: And...?

Caps: I DON'T WANT TO BE A FRICKIN' HAMSTER

___________

Selfmade: It costs $400 to go see a therapist, but it cost $0 to tell myself it just be like that sometimes.

Hylissang, softly: no

__________

Jankos: My dad told me Santa wasn’t real when I was a kid.

Jankos : Well jokes on him- I’m at the mall now and guess who’s here.

__________

Wunder: why are your shoes soaking wet..?  
Caps: there was a puddle! :D  
Wunder: yeah but- why did you step in it??  
Caps: IT WAS A PUDDLE!

_________


End file.
